1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a display device and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
For executing jobs, image processing devices such as MFPs perform a series of operations. The series of operations include an operation to perform a variety of image processing set in advance to process input image data, to generate image data for output, and to output the generated image data for output. For a copy job, for instance, the image processing device performs a variety of image processing to process image data generated by reading a document by a scanner section and generates image data for drawing. The image processing device then drives a printer section to produce a printed output, thereby performing the series of operations for the copy job. The image data is output not only by being produced as the printed output. For a scan job, for instance, the image data is sent to another device over a network, or is stored in a storage region called as box (BOX) in a hard disk device installed on the image processing device.
This type of conventional image processing devices are capable of editing the image data generated by executing the jobs after execution of the jobs. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2009-230632 A (hereafter, document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2008-236539 A (hereafter, document 2).
It is assumed that there is a document including multiple pages, each of which having images printed on both sides, and a scan job for each side of the page of the document is executed. According to the known technique disclosed in document 1, after two scan jobs per one side page are executed, a group of odd pages and a group of even pages generated in response to two scan jobs are rearranged with simple operation. As a result, a document file containing the image data of the first page to the last page in order of front to back is allowed to be created.
According to the known technique disclosed in document 2, a list of images generated by a scan job is displayed on an operational panel which is operable by a user by touching its screen after execution of the scan job, and an edit icon is displayed next to the list. When the user drags the image of the list on the edit icon, an edit processing corresponding to the edit icon to process the image selected by the user is started.
According to the known techniques disclosed in the respective documents 1 and 2, image data as intended by a user is processed or edited in response to edit operation by the user after execution of the scan job.
Users sometimes notice that settings for image processing or settings for a way to output are configured not as intended after he or she gives an instruction on job execution to the image processing device to the time at which the job is complete. It is assumed, for example, the user would like to have copied outputs in full color by making the image processing device read a colored document including multiple pages. By checking the first page actually output by the image processing device, the user notices that color settings for image processing is configured not as intended before the whole pages are produced as printed outputs if the first page is printed in black and white. Even before the processing to produce the printed output of the first page is started, the user may notice that he or she forgot to change the color settings to full color from black and white soon after he or she gives an instruction to execute the job or before giving the instruction.
In such cases, according to the above-described known techniques, the series of operations performed during execution of the job are not allowed to be changed in the middle of the process. For the conventional image processing devices, the user cancels to terminate the job in the middle of the execution. The user then configures again the settings for image processing or the settings for the way to output as intended. After that, the user is necessary to give the instruction on execution of the job again. When canceling the execution of the job in the middle of the process, reading operation for almost all pages of the document including multiple pages may be completed at the time at which the user gives the instruction to cancel the job. In this case, the image data already generated by reading the document would be wasted. Also for the user, he or she has to place again the document already read once on the scanner section when again giving the instruction on the execution of the job, resulting in poor operation efficiency.
It's very much a situation in which the user notices that the settings for image processing or the setting for the way to output for executing the job are configured not as intended after the job is complete on the image processing device. Also in this case, the user configures again the settings for image processing or the settings for the way to output as intended. After that, the user is necessary to give the instruction on execution of the job again. It is supposed that the reason why the user cannot notice a mistake on the settings before the job is executed is that the conventional image processing devices are not capable of allowing the user to see what processing on the image data is performed during the execution of the job and haw far the processing is carried out on a real-time basis. The conventional image processing devices are not capable of showing the details of the series of the operations performed during the execution of the job to the user on the real-time basis. Therefore, the user often notices that the settings for image processing or the settings for the way to output are not configured as intended by checking the output image after the execution of the job is complete. The execution of the job would be wasted.